


His favour

by LadyBardock



Series: Single Shots [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Boys In Love, Children, Family, From Sex to Love, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili wants only one thing, for his alpha to claim him yet again. Will he get what he wants and needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His favour

Fili loved fucking this particular omega. He was always so lustful and demanding. The first day when his dad told him to pick any omega from the harem his eyes fell to the tall slim figure with beautiful long curly black hair and black eyes.

 _‘A good choice!’_ His father praised his pick and showed them both to a private alcove.

 _‘Have fun!’_ Those last words rang as the door closed.

The omega seemed scared. But as Fili’s lips traced his neck inhaling the alluring smell, the omega ease down a bit. And reacted. Fili could tell how the smell gently changed, he could feel the gentle shiver of the slim body pressed against his. That first time, taking the omega’s virginity, was probably the most beautiful experience of his life. But soon more followed.

As he was now gently licking the entrance and pumping a steady rhythm with his hand, the omega was moaning desperately. His beautiful lean cock, leaking, his whole body shacking. Fili loved to cause him to shiver with lust. And it was so easy... He loved licking his hole and his cock. He loved the taste of his liquid. He loved hearing those delightful moans. He loved to see the firmness on the omega’s face as he wanted more. As he needed more than just his lips and hands.

With every time the omega was proving strong willed at least when it came to sex. In any other aspect he seemed the most obedient and shy omega. But when he was sitting in Fili’s lap taking in deep his huge cock, the omega was anything but placid and calm. He was loud, and he was breathtaking. Moving without pause, his strong muscles keeping the cock deep inside.

Fili had no doubt the omega wanted him, that he lusted for him. Each time his cavern was wet and leaking, his cock erect and throbbing. Not like all those harem omega who pretended pleasure. When they were together, there was no pretending. It was playing, it was touching and toying.

As he impatiently put the omega on the bed, he plunged deep into his womb. He loved as the omega closed his eyes with his moves. As he was shivering, gently tracing his own cock, yelping and moving as much as he could. Fili loved those deep dark eyes, so wide in pleasure. He loved the blush on his cheeks, he loved the sounds of pleasure.

When those long legs brought him closer, Fili could easily tell the omega was reaching his limit. So just left go, moving even faster pounding into him with force. He could only smile hearing the omega cry out. Then the cavern pulled him deeper inside and clutched his cock, milking him with force. The knot making him stay like that and rest on the omega.

He wished he knew more about him. More about where he was from. But the omega did not know his language, and he had no idea about his. The first time the omega was desperate to communicate but when he realised the language barrier he seemed saddened.

Fili gave him a beautiful new robe and saw a shy smile appear. As if it was nice, but not what the omega really wanted. But he had no way to tell him what he wanted.

Fili did not understand as the omega took his hand and gently placed it on his flat belly. They snuggled in like that, and their hands entwined on the stomach. That’s when Fili’s life changed, realization kicking in.

\------

“Did you tell him?” Ori asked Kili as soon as the found his friend in the library.

Kili just nodded.

“Is he going to take you from here?” Ori asked worried.

“Not sure...” Kili gasped annoyed. He was thrilled the handsome young alpha chose him. Ever since he kept visiting him regularly, taking only him. Giving Kili hope that it would last.

Telling him about the baby was difficult. Khuzdul a difficult language and Kili was scared to speak in front of the alpha not to make a fool of himself.

“You can count on me.” Ori embraced him.

\------

Fili had no idea what to do. The very idea stirred him in-depth. He wanted to have the omega even more now, but as the child was on the way he did not want to hurt the baby.

“If you continue visiting the omega, he will think he has privileges.” Balin warned him. “So either you do give him privileges, or stop visiting him.”

Fili looked down. His father had warned him from giving privileged to one omega. He said to never become weakened by attachments to one omega.

“He’s carrying my child.” Fili whispered.

“Are you sure it’s your child? You’re not the only one to use the harem.” Balin pointed out.

“It’s my child.” Fili said with certainty.

“Very well.” Balin nodded. “So what privileges do you want to give the omega?”

“What can I do?” Fili asked slowly.

Balin just inhaled. “Dear boy, obviously you know little of harems...” He paused. “You can give him a private apartment within the harem, or take him out of the harem and into your own chambers. You can give him even more if he gives birth to an alpha child.”

“What would you advise?” Fili had no idea what to do.

“Last time your father, gave a private apartment, and set a high role in the harem. Once the omega gives birth to a healthy alpha, he will never be sold and will be able to keep the child until seven years old.” Balin told him.

“Last time?” Fili asked.

“Your brother should be taken out of the harem next year.” Balin told him.

Fili just blinked. “Give him the most privileges you can within the harem.” Fili decided.

“Very well. Do you want to continue visiting him?” Balin asked.

“Can I?” Fili asked worried.

“You can do whatever you want.” Balin just shrugged.

\------

Fili visited the omega in the most secluded part of the harem only once. It was a beautiful apartment, where most omegas could not venture into. The omega got really comfortable grand rooms, with everything he might need.

The omega was extremely happy to see him, his belly now showing. The radiant smile made Fili feel weak. He gently traced the protruding belly with his hands and inhaled his scent. This was his child, he had no doubt. He stayed all afternoon, but when he got up to leave the omega tried to convince him to stay with gentle kisses. But Fili pulled away and with one last kiss, he left the rooms.

\------

Kili was utterly disappointed. The new rooms were like being banished. He was in the most secure part of the harem, in more comfort than ever. He could take Ori with him as his servant and his friend immediately agreed. The harem a place with too many omegas, and too much competition. He was taken away at the right time, once the pregnancy would show the omegas could become violent.

But the alpha would never come to him anymore. As his belly was growing only the doctors kept coming.

“That’s what happens when you get pregnant.” The only other omega living there told them. Bilbo was really nice and kind, and he knew Quenya really well. His son, Frodo, was six years old, and both were really happy to have some company in the most secluded part of the harem.

“I need him...” Kili had tears in his eyes. His body kept demanding sex and the alpha, all his instincts telling him that was what he needed.

“A pregnant omega is nothing interesting to alphas.” Bilbo grimaced bitterly.

Kili got used to his new life. To the moving child. To the luxurious rooms, best food and clothes. He felt safe, Bilbo and Ori keeping him company. The older omega was thrilled the new child would come into the world, and he promised to help to the best of his ability. Only then did Kili realise just how lonely Bilbo’s life was before they showed up. Only books, the child and the occasional servant.

“Did he visit you?” Ori asked Bilbo thinking of the alpha who bred Bilbo.

“Only once after the birth. He brought a lot of gifts and never came back.” Bilbo grimaced.

“If many alphas breed the omega... why aren’t there more children, and more omega here?” Ori suddenly realised.

“Some are made infertile. Most get special herbs in food making them infertile temporarily.” Bilbo explained wisely.

“Then how did he get pregnant?” Ori pointed to Kili.

“If an omega gets lots of stimulation, even the herbs won’t prevent it. You’re young, and from the Quenya so that makes you even more fertile.” Bilbo summed up. “I’m at the age now that even if someone breeds me, my chances are low.”

\------

“So I’m going to be a grandfather?” Thorin asked with a smile as Fili arrived for dinner.

“Yes, just a few more months.” Fili replied with a smile.

“That’s good news!” Thorin told him raising his glass. “I told you that omega was a good choice. Young and fertile. Those Quenya are really good omegas.”

“Isn’t Quenya similar to Sindarin?” Fili mused.

“To an extent.” Thorin admitted. “Have you picked a new omega?” He asked.

“Do I have to?” Fili complained.

“You can do whatever you like!” Thorin laughed. “Omegas play only one role in life. So go in and take any one you want.”

Fili cringed thinking of all those omegas used by so many. The soldiers, guests and dignitaries. The harem was basically a whorehouse, and with relief he thought of his omega now safe and untouchable by others.

\-------

Fili did not feel like picking a new omega. The one he bred was the only one he wanted. He picked a few things, some for the baby and some for the omega and he decided to visit.

What he did not predict was finding his omega reading a book in Sindarin to a small child in bed. The boy was cute, dark black curly hair and his father’s deep blue eyes. Fili immediately knew this was his brother, the same one who soon would be take away from the harem.

The omega looked up and Fili saw a huge smile. The omega closed the book and put it away, after tucking the sleepy boy in. With a huge smile he guided Fili to his main room.

Fili glanced at the huge protruding belly, causing the omega lots of difficulty. “Let me help you.” Fili told him gently in Sindarin, as he took the omega's arm.

“Thank you!” The omega’s bright smile was breathtaking.

“I brought some things for you.” Fili gently placed the package on the table.

The omega gently unwrapped the gift, and smiled seeing the cute baby clothes the alpha chose. He picked up the beautiful necklace and tried it on in front of the mirror. When the alpha embraced him from behind, putting his strong hands on the belly, the child moved bringing a smile to both their face.

“He moves around a lot.” Kili told him in Sindarin.

“Are you happy here?” Fili asked the omega gently.

“Are you going to come more often?” Kili begged.

“Would you like me to come more often?” Fili asked.

“Nothing would make me more happy.” Kili turned around and kissed the alpha gently.

“We shouldn’t... you’re expecting...” Fili asked with worry.

Kili just grinned and walking forward made the alpha sit on the bed. He straddled his hip and smiled.

The omega just chuckled gently. “I need it now more than ever...” He whispered to the alpha.

Fili inhaled the smell of the aroused pregnant omega. It was his child, the smell of their child.

“Your wish is my command.” Fili gently undid his clothes and began kissing his beautiful long neck.

“How are we going to do this?” Fili mused gently touching the naked belly.

“No idea... but I need it...” Kili whined. Fili just smiled tenderly and kissed him, just to pull him onto the bed.

Discovering how his body had changed, was fascinating. The smell was arousing, the skin gentle and fragrant. He made the omega lay on his side, gently folding his legs reaching to his core. Wet and desperate to get him. The omega whimpered desperate to get more.

“We can play long next time... please... just give it to me...” The omega begged in a low lustful voice.

Fili gently snuggled against the omega’s back, the slick and wet womb awaiting him. The position might have not been the most arousing, but it was comfortable enough. Fili’s arms went around the huge belly, embracing him tenderly. He never considered having sex with the pregnant omega, but those dark demanding eyes and the pleading were too much for him to handle. He just had to get his hands on the omega. He loved being in the omega, taking him. This was his omega. Before he knew it, the licking and nipping on the neck turned into something more. His teeth sank into the neck, mating the omega permanently.

The omega yelped pulling him in deeper, sending them both over cloud nine. The seed flowing into his womb and marking the omega yet again.

“Did you just?” The omega reached towards the mating bite.

“Yes.” Fili snuggled into his hair.

Kili was simply speechless. No one mated harem omegas, no one.

“You’re mine...” Fili whispered to the omega as they both fell asleep holding hands on the huge belly.

\------

Fili awoke to a delicious smell, the table had been set and food and plates were ready. He got up, picked a few things and walked back to bed.

“Breakfast?” He asked the sleepy omega.

“With pleasure.” The omega let him feed him, still resting in bed.

“Do you mind if I spend more time with you here?” Fili proposed gently.

“I’d love you to stay.” Kili rested in his strong arms.

So Fili stayed, he lost track of time, the only thing which mattered was the warm embrace and holding the huge belly.

He stayed so long that he met the other two omega living there, Bilbo, his father’s omega, and Ori, his omega’s shy bookworm companion. He met his brother too. Frodo was a nice smart quiet child, and Fili swore to Bilbo to keep an eye on him when he would move to the other part of the palace.

He stayed so long that his father became concerned. When Thorin marched in, obviously angry, he caught Fili embracing Kili’s huge belly as the omega was reading a book to the six year old.

“I thought you had died in here!” Thorin told his first born.

“So you do remember this place exists?” Bilbo’s cold voice made Thorin flinch. “How nice of you to finally pay us a visit.”

“Ori get some tea, please.” Bilbo ordered giving the shy omega a chance to run away.

Frodo gazed at the newcomer with huge wide eyes, fear visible in them.

“You have grown well boy.” Thorin gently smiled at the boy.

“Frodo...” Bilbo’s voice was full of scolding.

“The pleasure is all mine, Father.” Frodo bowed politely.

“So how long are you planning to stay here?” Thorin asked Fili.

“Do you need me for anything?” Fili asked.

“Your duties?” Thorin reminded him.

“I’m waiting for the child.” Fili told him calmly.

“Move the omega to your chambers then, and go back to your duties.” Thorin hissed.

“Well my omega is really stubborn to stay here with his friends.” Fili just shrugged.

Thorin’s eyes went narrow as he gazed at the omega and back to his heir.

“Why would you mate a harem omega?” Thorin’s voice was full of spite.

“I’m doing what I want, just like you told me.” Fili replied calmly.

“Fine. Take them all and put them in your wing. But make sure they are safe.” Thorin grimaced.

“Very well father.” Fili smiled with triumph.

\------

The three omegas moved to Fili’s wing along with the young alpha. This strategy gave the omegas a chance to keep contact with the boy, even when the boy would come of age. The fact made Bilbo extremely happy, and giving him a lot of trust towards the young blond alpha.

His beloved Kili and his huge belly were his main focus, the tiny red omega helping out, preparing everything for the baby.

“Do you think it’s an alpha or an omega?” Fili asked him gently.

“I’m hoping for an alpha.” Kili spoke in clumsy Khuzdul.

“Did you think of a name?” Fili inhaled his smell with zeal.

“Where I come from alphas name the children.” Kili informed him.

“Here as well, but I’d like to hear your idea...” Fili asked.

“My omega father’s name was Dior... but that’s not a name I’d give to an alpha. We need a strong name.” Kili smiled and snuggled into this arms. “What was your omega father’s name?”

“Frerin.” Fili replied.

“Frerin. That’s a good strong name.” Kili concluded.

Fili petted the belly and laughed. “How many kids do you think we’ll have?”

“As many as you’ll chose to favour me with.” Kili kissed him gently.

\-------

Thorin having the alpha boy near began spending more time with him. He was stunned to find Frodo pretty well educated, already reading and writing. The boy bright and positive. Having him there meant he finally had a chance to shape him and form him into a future prince. Thorin began realising that it was his choice alone that drove the omega and child away. He chose other omegas, he chose not to find time for them.

The omega was very suspicious towards him, but he did not say anything as he supervised visits.

“You gave me a smart son.” Thorin smiled as Frodo was reading a book he brought him. He gazed at the middle aged omega, only then realising that the omega was still cute despite his growing age.

Thorin grabbed the omega by the hand and led him towards the bedroom.

Bilbo gazed at him surprised. “I’m a bit too old... don’t you think?” He asked stunned as the alpha was undressing him.

“Won’t hurt to try...” Thorin did not say more, as he traced the omega’s body.

Bilbo had no idea what to think, he felt old and rejected. He gave the alpha a strong son, only to be forgotten. Now as he lost all hope, felt even more old and even more worthless, his brain barely registered as the alpha took off all his clothes, his brain finally focusing as he was placed on the bed.

He almost forgot what it felt. The feeling of being filled up to the limit. The feeling of the alpha on him. He magical pressure of their naked skin touching, the warmth and thrill. He almost forgot all the pain the alpha caused him. How he left them. Abandoned them.

“Give me another strong son... and I’ll grant your every wish.” The alpha told him before leaving him there, satisfied, filled with seed and stunned with everything that happened.

\------

When Kili gave birth, Fili was there for him, impatiently waiting for the baby.

When little Frerin was born, Fili was thrilled to have an alpha son. But taking care of the baby was a difficult thing. The little boy crying demanding both parents all the time.

“Don’t look so sad Darling...” Fili gently kissed him. “We’ll have a beautiful calm omega next time.”

“I’m not sure I like this birthing business...” Kili complained.

“Oh but you do love the seeding business.” Fili reminded him, causing his beloved omega to blush.

“I think Bilbo re-found his love for that business as well.” Kili joked as the older omega gazed after Thorin, and the alpha kept coming there regularly.

“It’s just a matter of time when he officially claims him.” Fili whispered with an all knowing smile.

The End


End file.
